Jean's Mystery
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: Jean goes hunting for who dyed her hair multi-colours


Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own X-men and stuff... and this is great, two fics in one day :D

  
  


Jean's mystery

  
  
  
  


(Jean is walking through the school, followed by roars of laughter. The reason is her hair has been died Red, Blue, Purple, Orange, Green, and Pink, all in parts. She stops as she walks up to Lance. Who turns around and starts laughing.)

  
  


Lance: Hey, what's up Red... and blue... and-

  
  


Jean: I am going to get your for this, you twisted little creep.

  
  


Lance: Hey, I got an alibi, I was on a date with Kitty, ask her if ya want, heck check my mind if ya want.

  
  


Jean: I think I will.

  
  


*Jean closes her eyes and looks like she is concentrating. Suddenly her eyes widen and she slaps Lance*

  
  


Jean: You creep!

  
  


Lance: Hey its like freedom of speech

  
  


Jean: Its disgusting.

  
  


Lance: So did you find what you were looking for?

  
  


Jean: And then some!

  
  


(Jean stomps away)

  
  


(Later in the lunch room Jean goes up to Pietro)

  
  


Jean: You did this.

  
  


*Pietro and the crowd of girls around him are laughing*

  
  


Jean: this is your fault!

  
  


*They keep laughing*

  
  


Jean: Hey! Dismiss the bimbo squad and talk to me.

  
  


Pietro: *sigh* Fine. Girls, leave us, Jean's ego probably exploded last night and that's why her hair is different colors.

  
  


(All the girls leave, laughing)

  
  


Jean: Me! Your ego is-

  
  


Pietro: You wanted to talk?

  
  


Jean: No I am just going to beat you to death for this!

  
  


Pietro: Whoa! Slow down there rainbow.

  
  


Jean: You-

  
  


Pietro: I was at the teen center all night beating people at pool.

  
  


Jean: Well we will see about that!

  
  


*Jean starts concentrating but suddenly she freaks out screaming*

  
  


Jean: That's disgusting! Are those pictures of me going through everyone's head?!?

  
  


Pietro: Its only natural the photographer would see them, and for 5 bucks you can get them on more then your mind.

  
  


Jean: You creep! And I still don't know if your story is true!

  
  


Pietro: Then maybe try checking out the place. But you don't want to go into their minds, its probably worse then mine.

  
  


*walks away laughing*

  
  


(Jean walks into the teen center. Everyone starts laughing, a girl walks up to her.)

  
  


Girl: Sorry honey, no one turning tricks allowed here.

  
  


Jean: Why you! I have never been so insulted in my life.

  
  


Girl: I'm sorry, but its not a real job, not like you have a union or anything.

  
  


Jean: You-

  
  


*Jean slaps the girl, who slaps her back, Jean then slugs her and knocks her out cold.*

  
  


Guy: Whoa, she's a fighter, I wouldn't, mind driving a few blocks with her.

  
  


Jean: I am not a prostitute! My hair is like this because of a prank, not because I am here to make money!

  
  


Guy *mumbling*: Rats.

  
  


(Another guy walks up to her)

  
  


Other guy: you look stressed.

  
  


Jean: Will you answer a few questions and not mock me.

  
  


Other guy (suppressing a laugh): I'll try.

  
  


Jean: Was there a silver haired nutcase in here playing pool last night.

  
  


Other guy: yeah! That jerk in one single night stole every girl in this place! And beat most of the guys for all their cash in pool!

  
  


Jean: I don't believe it!

  
  


Other guy: Well look on the bright side... you could always take an alternate career.

  
  


(Jean glares at him and leaves)

  
  


(Now Jean is at The Brotherhood house pounding on the door. Todd hops up and opens the door)

  
  


Todd: What's wrong yo? You get a job as a party clown.

  
  


Jean: Oh, like you don't know!

  
  


Todd: No I don't, I haven't been around much.

  
  


Jean: oh really?

  
  


Todd: Yeah, I do part time tutoring.

  
  


Jean: You!?!

  
  


Todd: Yeah Ichthyology.

  
  


Jean: Figures. So who do you teach?

  
  


Todd: Duncan Mathews.

  
  


*Jean's face goes white*

  
  


Todd: He needs to get his marks up to stay on the team.

  
  


Jean: No... no it can't be!

  
  


(Jean walks up to a house and knocks on the door, Duncan comes to the door.)

  
  


Duncan: Uhh... Jean... did you know-

  
  


Jean: YES I KNOW! I need to know, does Todd Tolansky tutor you?

  
  


Duncan: What!?! The little Toad squealed!

  
  


Jean: Duncan shut up, no one cares, I just need to find out who did this to my hair.

  
  


Duncan: Actually why not keep it... I think its kind sexy-

  
  


Jean: Duncan shut up!

  
  


(Now Jean is outside "The Medieval all you can eat Buffet" She walks in and Fred is sitting with several cooked chickens in front of him.)

  
  


Fred: Servants! Bring more mead! And roast duck.

  
  


Annoyed servant (waiter): Yes m`lord.

  
  


(Jean walks up to Fred looking angry)

  
  


Fred: Hey sunshine, or should I say rainbow

  
  


Jean: Oh shut up! I know you did it.

  
  


Fred: This chicken isn't tender enough!

  
  


Servant: Sorry m`lord Fatty!

  
  


Fred: Up yours!

  
  


Jean: Fred!

  
  


Fred: Jean I didn't die your hair, ask anyone here.

  
  


Jean: How would they know.

  
  


Fred: I have been here three days.

  
  


Servant: He is telling the truth, we are going bankrupt! Help us!

  
  


(Jean slowly backs out the store)

  
  


(Jean approaches Tabitha at some clothing store. Who of course starts laughing.)

  
  


Jean: Who are you to talk! Besides you did this anyway!

  
  


Tabitha: I didn't do it, and are you implying that my hair is bad?

  
  


Jean: No, I am implying that your hair, your clothes, your makeup, and your attitude, are that of a complete Bimbo! And I know you did it!

  
  


Tabitha: Me! You're the one stringing Duncan and Scott along! And I was watching soap operas at the Brotherhood's place like I do every Tuesday night!

  
  


Jean: Stringing Duncan and Scott! That's not true! I am going out with Duncan, I have no feelings for Scott!

  
  


Tabitha: Finally it comes out! And I got it on tape! *holds out a tape recorder*

  
  


Jean: What?!?

  
  


(Tabitha sends a small energy bomb in Jean's face and it blows up and she falls back. As so Tabitha leaves)

  
  


(Jean is at the X-Men house in a living room with kitty and Rogue)

  
  


Jean: So I still don't know who dyed my hair! And Scott hates me, and that guy from the teen center keeps calling me!

  
  


Kitty: Relax, you can dye your hair again to its normal colour, Scott will get over it, he like, always does, and that guy will leave you alone when you tell Duncan about it.

  
  


Jean: Well, I guess your right.

  
  


(Jean leaves)

  
  


Kitty: So you going to tell her you're the one who dyed her hair?

  
  


Rogue: Are you crazy? Its worked out this great already why bother? It can only get better.

  
  


Kitty: I guess your right.


End file.
